1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, a display device having the display device, and a method of driving the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate capable of improving a display quality of a transflective type liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a method of manufacturing the same, a display device having the display device, and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel of an LCD device includes a lower substrate and an upper substrate facing each other, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The LCD panel displays an image by changing an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer via an applied electric field.
The LCD panel is classified according to a type of light source. In particular, the LCD panel is classified into a reflective type displaying an image by reflecting external light incident from an exterior, a transmissive type displaying an image by transmitting internal light incident from a rear, and a transflective type displaying an image by both reflecting external light and transmitting internal light.
In a conventional transflective type LCD panel, a transmissivity-to-voltage curve (hereinafter, “T-V curve”) in transmissive mode is different form a reflectivity-to-voltage curve (hereinafter, “R-V curve”) in reflective mode. The difference between the T-V curve and the R-V curve means that transmissivity and reflectivity versus the same voltage do not match with each other. The difference between the T-V curve and the R-V curve causes a problem that deteriorates a display quality of a transflective type LCD device.